Your Song
by BoredYaoiFangirl
Summary: Roy hears a voice singing when he goes outside to find a stormy Ed. The voice is mournful, but beautiful. When he finds out who the voice belongs to, he loves him even more than he did in the first place. RoyXEd. Roy POV Mention of JeanXRoy T to be safe


-1**Your Song**

_Roy hears a voice singing when he goes outside to find a stormy Ed. The voice is mournful, but beautiful. When he finds out who the voice belongs to, he loves him even more than he did in the first place. RoyXEd. Roy POV Mention of JeanXRoy _

My first RoyXEd, and if you flame me, I won't care at all. (Just so you know!)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!!! Got it? Good!

I don't know why I came, but now was not the time to think of that. Somehow, once again, I managed to piss Full Metal off again. I don't think I cracked a short joke, because usually I do it on purpose, and am fully aware of it. Maybe it was just the unexpected arrival. Yes, that must be it. I just showed up, a smile on my face. I must have looked like an idiot.

"Great Roy…" I mumbled to myself.

"Um… Are you okay?" a voice came floating in my ear.

I turned my head. It was Alphonse. I smiled for his sake and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, just wondering why Ed took off like that."

"You didn't call him short did you?" you could hear the smile mixed in with his body-less voice.

"Not this time, I didn't!" I defended myself.

Al sighed. "Well, go see him them. He _is _the reason you came, isn't he?" again, the smile crept into his voice.

All I could do was blush, and then stood up, swiping my black coat off the back of the chair. "You have the _oddest_ ideas, Alphonse."

He knew I was lying; he laughed.

I looked over the endless fields of the town of Risembool. I smiled, because I knew that he lived here. I smiled, because this is home of his soul when his body was resting. I just smiled because it was beautiful here, and so was he.

I walked down a small trail that led around the house, and before I turned the corner to the back of the Rockbell home, I heard something… A beautiful voice that was better than any famous singer nowadays that I have heard. I stepped up to the wall, back to it; pressing against it so hard, you think I'd been trying to become the wall. I peaked around the corner ever so slowly, as if I were in a damned war again, being shot at, and what I saw, no, no, _who_ I saw… I was just flabbergasted.

It took all my energy not to say out his name. He was singing a slow, sad song that I had heard on the radio once. I had forgotten the title, but it almost scared me to hear him singing it quietly to himself. It was a love song, a painful one, and his eyes had that look. That look he gets when his mind is off in another little world of his own. I smiled and wanted so bad to go out and sit by him, but I knew he would just freak out if he knew I heard him singing.

I stood there, at the corner of the house and listened to him finish his song. I heard his beautiful voice sigh, and heard him stand. I tensed, stood slowly, and quietly, then waited a few seconds. Then I walked around the corner.

"Edward?" I asked, like I hadn't known he was there.

Ed jerked his head towards me, a slight blush on his face. It disappeared quickly, however.

"Oh, it's just you. Why'd you come here?" he asked, diverting his eyes to the horizon.

"Just came to check up on you. You haven't left here for a couple of months. Not even when you come to fix your automail does it take this long."

"Just wanted to relax for a while. This chase for the stone…" his eyes diverted again, this time to the ground, "it's tiring me, and Al, out."

I smiled. "Alright. Then just rest. But you need to visit us in Central once in a while."

Ed sighed. "So you can just blast short jokes at me?"

I laughed. "No, no. Hey, I didn't say anything about your shortness yet, have I?"

He growled. "I don't know."

"Well, I didn't. I suppose that's it. I'll be getting back to HQ now… Havoc messes everything up when I'm not there." I turned, sticking my hands in my pockets, wanting to say more.

"You're leaving already?" Ed asked. I almost heard disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah. Oh, and don't let up on that voice." I looked back at him and smirked, his face had turned a dark shade of red.

I began walking away, my full intent was actually to board a train to Central, that is, until I felt a tug on my coat. I turned, surprise written all over my face. Ed… was tugging on my coat…? Why?

"Ed?" I questioned.

His head was hung, but you could see the blush on his face.

"… for dinner." he mumbled, starting halfway though his sentence.

"Huh?"

"Will you at least stay for dinner?" he said, looking up.

He looked so cute, that blush plastered on his face, his hair out of it's usual braid for once, and hanging all around his shoulders. His hair was actually a bit wavy, due to the constant braid it's normally in. I took this situation in my favor.

I cupped my finger beneath his chin, and placed my thumb on the front of his chin, below his bottom lip. I smiled.

"Come now, Ed. You're going to have to ask nicer, no, _cuter_, than that." This wasn't going to work. I knew it wasn't. He was too stubborn.

"Roy… Will you…" he looked up at me, grasping my hand that was still on his face.

What? No, he's going to tell me, 'Roy… Will you… screw off?!' Yeah. That's what it's going to be. He wouldn't-

"…please stay for dinner?" he looked so damn cute as I stood there in shock.

He didn't do it. He didn't say anything mean… he just… looked cute. He did what I asked him. I couldn't refuse now. Damn… I've dug myself deep.

"Sure." I said, and took my hand away from his chin and ruffled his hair a bit. "Come on. Let's go inside."

"Wait!" he stopped my yet again.

"What now?" I asked nicely.

"Did you… um… Did you… hear me just then? Behind the house?" he was blushing even harder now. Still just damned cute.

I smirked. "Maybe, maybe not." I joked.

"Tell me!" he grabbed my coat and tugged at it.

"What do you not want me to hear, and I'll tell you if I heard it or not." my smirk turned into a smile now.

"No you don't! I won't fall for that!" he shook my coat up and down.

"I'll tell you later." I smiled warmly at him, he detached from my coat and was left behind, staring and blushing.

"Come On!" I called back, and he moved.

Over an hour later dinner was over and Ed and I sat outside, the night air unusually warm for October. I was looking up at the stars for only the third time in my life. Rarely had I taken the time to stare at stars. I might have done it often, if not for the lights drowning them out in Central. I sighed and Ed looked over at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked down at him. "What's wrong…" I thought. "is that I'm just sitting here beside you…" But I couldn't say that, so I just muttered that nothing was wrong.

Ed looked at me curiously. His eyes felt like they were piercing my soul.

"Seriously… is something wrong?" he asked again.

"No, no! Nothings wrong." I assured him.

"Okay. Then what about earlier?"

"Earlier?"

"Did you hear me or not?!" he was blushing again. "You said you'd tell me later. Well, it's later now. So tell."

I smiled, and placed my hand on his cheek. I looked away from his face for a second at the house, to see if anyone was watching. I diverted my eyes back to his face. He was still blushing, he was looking up at me, his amber eyes shining like gold. I moved closer to his face and whispered in his ear.

"Yes… And your voice… It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Keep singing. And next time, I want it to be about me."

Ed blushed an impossibly deep red as I finally did what I've wanted to do for quite a few months. I placed a kiss on his soft lips and leaned away from him. I stood and grabbed my coat, which was hanging on a tree branch. I did this all in one swift maneuver, not wanting to hear words of rejection. It would probably kill me inside.

"Well…" I reasoned with myself, "Jean said he'd always be there for me…"

I felt a pull at my hand and I turned quickly, only to see Ed's face up in mine, and then feel his soft lips kiss me back. My eyes widened, then narrowed. A smile played on my lips as I kissed back. Then moments later, he broke it.

"It was about you." He said and kissed me again.

I smiled even more and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him. In the background I could hear a chuckle. Al's bodiless chuckle. At the moment, I decided I didn't care.

::So what do you think?! Okay, I was bored… I hope everyone likes this… I think it's alright for a little one shot.::


End file.
